


Mission Impossible Vignettes

by LifeLover



Series: Mission Impossible Slash Series [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible (TV 1966)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode vignettes with different pairings. Mainly Willie/Barney, some Dan/Rollin/Cinnamon, or Dan/Rollin. Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

Pairing: Dan/Rollin

 

 

Rollin stepped over to the balcony of Dan’s apartment. Dan was standing, staring out at the city as he breathed in the cool night air.  They’d managed to rescue the warheads from Santa Costa and were back in the good ole’ USA.  Rollin came to stand next to Dan, his bottle of beer dangling from one hand as he nudged the shoulder next to his. Dan turned to him a small smile.

 

“So – how was it playing me?”

 

Rollin grinned back. “Not bad, but I much prefer the real Dan Briggs. Even if you were doing Terry’s job.”

 

Dan’s smile dropped off as his face grew solemn. “Poor Terry. I should have planned for something like that. At least it’s not permanent.”

 

“How?” Rollin questioned sensibly. “You couldn’t have known, Dan. And you’re right, it’s not permanent.  No more than my disguises.”

 

Dan turned again to stare out at the city, not trying to keep the wry smile off his face.  He knew Rollin hated it when he blamed himself for things he couldn’t really control. He couldn’t help it, though. As the leader, Dan felt he should at least plan for logical contingencies.  He sucked in a deep breath, savoring the cool, fresh air.  As he closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze, he felt Rollin’s arm come around his shoulders, pulling him into Rollin’s side.

 

“Enjoying the air, huh?” Rollin asked softly, seriously.  They had cut it pretty close at the end, and not having oxygen with him like Terry had been able to have must have been pretty intense.  He didn’t mind dropping his game face to be supportive.  It was alright to be himself with Dan, no disguises necessary.

 

Dan leaned into Rollin’s embrace, glad to let his need to be strong fall away. “Yeah,” he whispered.  For all that he’d been intellectually prepared, nothing beat the survivalist panic one could feel when it was hard to get oxygen, to sustain the basis of life.  He turned slightly to kiss Rollin, who returned it warmly.  After they drew back, he said “Maybe you should let me enjoy something else as well.”

 

The grin returned to Rollin’s face. “The real Rollin Hand? Only if that means I get to enjoy the real Dan Briggs.” At Dan’s nod, they went back inside to continue their activities in a more pleasant location. It was the arrangement they had.  Not necessarily a relationship, but being able to be vulnerable with each other.  Best friends and knowing that they had one another.  Being able to be themselves with each other and that was what truly counted.


	2. Memory

Pairing: Willie/Barney, brief Dan/Rollin/Cinnamon.

 

 

One of the main things about Willie, Barney had decided, was that the man had an incredible physical presence.  This wasn’t helped by the fact that he tended to react to said physical presence, especially when Willie was close to him.  They were getting the mission briefing from Dan, who unrolled a map to help illustrate his point. Barney helped secure it and Willie leaned over to look, his large hand coming to rest on Barney’s shoulder, torso inches away. Barney blinked a few times and dropped his gaze trying hard to focus.

 

*************

 

They scrambled from the bushes in the dark, Barney’s back resting against a tree.  Dan looked up at him.  “How much juice in that fence?”  Barney, nervous, responded “Enough. You can’t get deader than dead.”  They ran over to the fence, but then had to wait as a guard passed by.  Barney’s hand trembled slightly and Willie’s hand covered it, his eyes locking with Barney’s.  The guard passed by without incident and Barney managed to clip his cables to the wire.  “If there’s no voltage drop, we’re in” he told Willie.  It was an obvious statement, but Barney liked to have clear communication and the knowledge of Willie’s silent support.  The cut went cleanly and Barney went to the other cable.  As he did so, Willie switched places with him, his chest pressing against Barney’s back for an instant, his now-gloved hand taking the cut end of wire from Barney.  As Barney ran into the shadows on the other side of the fence, the wire officially cut, he fancied he could still feel Willie lingering against his back.

 

*****************

 

They were now going to break back in. Lovely. As Barney filmed Rollin (and wasn’t he glad to see Rollin) being Joseph, he couldn’t deny he was worried.  It was a good plan, but it had been hard enough the first time.  Willie called up to him “Hey, Barney how much mastic?”  Distracted, Barney didn’t notice when he answered, “A lump about the size of a golf ball, Will.”  Of course, he realized immediately after and tensed up.  It actually helped when the police came in; his tension was diverted into something more real and important.  He couldn’t help smiling at Cinnamon’s accusing “You waited two buttons longer than you had to!”  Of course Dan had.  Barney saw the way Dan watched Cinnamon and Rollin and the way his face softened when he saw the two of them together.  Barney didn’t push – they had their own thing going on and they were entitled to it.

 

***********

 

Well, it had worked. Dan’s plans tended to, even if they were made on the fly and executed by the skin of their noses.  Joseph had been given a painkiller and was sleeping somewhere on the boat, tended by a trusted crewman.  Dan, Rollin and Cinnamon were probably creating their own dream sequence.  And Barney … well, Barney was sitting on his bunk, letting the adrenaline-crash hit him. Willie came in and sat next to him, arms touching. Barney resisted the urge to do anything foolish or humiliating. Willie glanced at him with those warm hazel eyes of his. “Everything alright?”  Barney nodded mutely. “Adrenaline crash?” Again, Barney nodded.  Willie’s hands fidgeted slightly in his lap.

 

“Barney.  I, uh, I was wondering ….” Willie hesitated, but continued shyly after a brief pause. “I was wondering if you wanted to share an apartment with me.”  Hearing that, Barney turned to stare at him. What? Willie flushed (unfairly adorably) at the stare and stammered. “I mean … you’re my best friend and, and I’m getting lonely at my place.  I thought …. I thought that we’d be good flatmates, I just… do you want to?”  He ended with biting his lower lip.  Barney wasn’t really sure he should accept. After all, it was temptation enough with Willie on a job, but living together?  As he stared at Willie, he realized he didn’t have the heart to resist. He smiled tiredly, “all right.”  And for Willie’s smile, any problems that were sure to come were all worth it.


	3. Operation Rogosh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was kind of in a hurry to get my first 2 chapters up last time. This will be a series with Slash/Femslash or rare pairings throughout the 1966 series. The chapters aren't very long, but hopefully will satisfy all us lonely original!fans out there. Willie/Barney will show up the most often as they are pretty much unspoken CANON COUPLE!!! I hope you enjoy! : )
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pairing: Willie/Barney

 

Surprisingly, getting an apartment together hadn’t become a disaster.  Barney had been sure that he’d end up making a fool of himself in front of Willie, but that wasn’t the case.  Being roommates had just meant that they could be vulnerable with each other.  They were now truly best friends, the kind described as being able to read each other’s minds.

They could read the other’s moods and could offer and accept comfort without any sexual aspect.  Not that this stopped Barney from wanting Willie; not that it wasn’t Willie he thought of when he took his aching self in hand.  He had to be quiet so Willie wouldn’t know it was him Barney was thinking of at these times.  Nevertheless, he was more relaxed with Willie, no longer having to watch his reactions or stop himself from leaning against Willie when he wanted comfort.

*************

He looked up when Willie entered the room.  He’d been treated back at ‘Stefan Castle’ but hadn’t been able to relax.  Still couldn’t, really.  Playing those reels, being the prisoner, all to break Rogosh – it brought up unwanted memories.  And for all that he’d joked with Dan, Willie really hadn’t held back with him.  Well, it _was_ Willie.  He had held back, but had still left a nasty bruise on his left cheekbone and quite a large bruise on his torso.  Barney hadn’t accepted any pain medication, needing to stay alert and focused.  Here at the apartment, maybe he could finally let himself unwind.

 

Willie handed him the painkiller and a glass of water, sitting next to him on the sofa.  Barney took the pill and after drinking some of the water, set the glass on the table’s coaster.  Turning to look at Willie, he couldn’t resist inclining into the warmth of Willie’s hand when it came to cup his bruised cheek.  Willie’s thumb stroked over the bone before moving to lay an arm over his shoulders. “I’m sorry,” Willie said quietly.  Barney smiled slowly.  Willie never liked hurting people who didn’t deserve it.  For all that Willie liked being strong in general, liked being able to protect those he cared about – he didn’t like using his strength to hurt others. “It’s alright, Will” he replied, limbs feeling oddly heavy. The medication was kicking in and he couldn’t protest as Willie guided his head onto the other’s broad shoulder.  He blinked repeatedly as his tired eyes protested his trying to keep them open. “I know you wouldn’t do it if anything else was possible,” his voice cracked on a yawn as he struggled to stay awake. It was hard, he was so sleepy and his eyes so heavy …..

 

From what seemed like a distance, he felt Willie nod and then heard his low, clear voice. “Alright, I’m forgiven. Now sleep, alright? Get the rest you need. I’ve got you.”  He couldn’t answer, all he could do was follow Willie’s voice down, down … his eyes closed as darkness unfolded. It was alright though.  After all, he was with Willie.


	4. Old Man Out 1 & 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What she told Crystal, with a sexy smirk and tilted hips was “I worry about earthquakes.” Crystal couldn’t help but grin.

Pairing: Crystal Walker/Cinnamon, Dan/Rollin.

 

 

Cinnamon hadn’t been quite sure what to make of Crystal Walker.  Of course, Dan’s introducing her with “This is Crystal. No catfights.” hadn’t helped.  But she’d really already been won over.  Crystal was very pretty, very fit (and very flexible, Cinnamon noted appreciatively) and had all the appealing passion of youth. Not to mention, she had the most obvious and most adorable crush on Dan.  Little help there – Dan and Rollin had their own thing going which was obviously beneficial to both.  As it was, Cinnamon could be a good friend to Crystal and maybe (maybe, please oh god yes came the thought) by the time this case was over, there would be the opportunity for something more, even if only for a night. When Crystal flirted with her at the briefing, she felt some hope and couldn’t resist flirting back, if only to see those soft brown eyes glance down and those gypsy colored cheeks flush.

 

On Crystal’s part, she couldn’t help but notice Cinnamon.  Her own feelings about Dan (stupid stupid always business Dan) were conflicted and she couldn’t think about that.  She did know about Cardinal Vossek and knew exactly how important this mission was for people.  And it wasn’t like she hadn’t noticed women before, men were just easier.  But Cinnamon was beautiful, blonde and blue-eyed and oh so pale.  She moved with confidence and easy allure and Crystal stared, but before it could become awkward or the others would notice, she said softly “Love your suit, Cinnamon.”  Cinnamon glanced down before meeting her eyes with a knowing gaze and small smirk, replying “I was admiring your dress.”  Crystal glanced down, feeling her cheeks flush and then looking back up, not being able to resist a smile of her own.  Dan might keep it professional, but maybe this might turn quite nicely, after all.

 

*****************

 

Cinnamon came to sit next to Crystal in the ‘girls’ part’ of the plane. “You alright? You seem very tense.” Crystal sighed and replied quietly “It’s the routine.  I know I can do it, even without the safety net.  I just never –” “did it without the safety net.” Cinnamon finished.  Crystal nodded, eyes troubled.  Cinnamon looked at her for a few minutes.  Forget about being attracted to her, she _liked_ Crystal.  For all that she loved the others, there was something so wonderful about having another girl on the team to talk with. They really needed more girls on their missions.  She put her arm carefully around Crystal’s shoulders, surprised when instead of tensing up, the other girl immediately cuddled into her.  “Would it make any difference,” she said, stroking up and down the arm with her hand, “if I said I believed you could do it?”  She wasn’t really expecting an answer, so she didn’t expect the way her heart skipped when Crystal answered with no hesitation, “Actually it would help a lot.”  Swallowing around the sudden lump in her throat she said quietly, “then I do.  I believe you can do this routine without a net as many times as we need it and perfectly as well.”  Cinnamon smiled as she felt Crystal relax into her side, head resting on her shoulder.  They stayed that way for a while.

 

*****************

 

Crystal felt very nervous as she prepared to go up for the first time without a net to perform her act.  She closed her eyes, but opened them when she felt a cool hand grasp her wrist.  Cinnamon stared at her. “Remember what I said?”  Crystal nodded. “I know, I just feel sc–” A pale finger cut her off, it landing gently on her lips. “It’s alright to feel that way.  But I’ll be watching you while you do your act.” She smirked slightly and finished with “We girls need to watch out for each other.”  That shouldn’t have made it suddenly all better, but in a weird way it did.  Knowing Cinnamon was watching and would be there if she needed her, it was nice.  Crystal nodded, confidence back and strode out to do what she did best and loved most – the trapeze.

 

***************

 

Cinnamon hung the hangar on the rack behind Crystal, who stood holding one of Dan’s jackets to her chest.  “He’s all wrapped up in his work. Forget it.” She told her, amused at the irony.  Dan and Rollin had met through work; in a way Rollin was his work. “If you say so,” Crystal said flatly.  Cinnamon felt a pang of guilt. She wouldn’t have wanted anyone to persuade her against someone she cared for at that age. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. Crystal spun around, unable to help retorting “Do you mind if I worry about him?” Cinnamon stared at her, slightly hurt. “I said I was sorry.” Crystal shook her head, smile self-mocking. She looked away, then turned back with a smile to say “You worry about Rollin .. right?” She looked slightly wistful as Cinnamon gazed at her for a moment. Yes, she worried about Rollin. He was her best friend as was Dan. She just thought Dan could handle himself slightly better. Leader of the team was one thing. Being the one to become other people all the time?  Was another, was possible self-identity lost. Yes, she worried about Rollin. What she told Crystal, with a sexy smirk and tilted hips was “I worry about earthquakes.” Crystal couldn’t help but grin.

 

*************

 

It was one thing to know you were secure, quite another to feel yourself jerk out of placement fifty feet above the ground with no net.  The only way Crystal was able to keep the panic at bay and not let it overwhelm her was the knowledge that this mission essentially rested on how well she kept everybody’s attention. The other was Cinnamon’s worried eyes watching her intently the entire time.  When she got down, Cinnamon immediately took her into the tent and hugged her tightly. Crystal melted into the solid embrace, taking strength from her friend. “I was so scared” Crystal heard whispered into her brown hair.  She pulled back slightly and looked Cinnamon in the eyes. “I’m here.  Thank you.  If you hadn’t been watching, I might not have been able to do it.”  Cinnamon smiled and hugged her again.  All too soon, she pulled away. “We really need to be ready to go. Let’s start the packing.”

 

***************

 

Thank god for the catfight with Crystal.  Not only did it successfully divert that idiot for a guard’s head, it allowed Cinnamon to let out all the fear she had experienced watching Crystal almost fall from the trapeze.  Pinning the other girl to the ground, being pinned, feeling a warm struggling body against hers, even the brush of Crystal’s chest against hers had her heart pounding, arousal surging through her.  The guard probably thought it was female fury. Oh how little he knew! It was amazing what one could pass through someone’s radar if they weren’t expecting to see it.  Then the fight was over and they started making their escape with the girls in the back.  They didn’t do much but sit, hugging again and again while laughing hysterically, letting all the adrenaline run through them and ebb.

 

Before they knew it, they were kissing, warm and wet and wonderful.  Crystal arched up as Cinnamon’s hand cupped one of her breasts, thumb grazing over the nipple.  As she whimpered, Cinnamon removed her shirt, groaning at the sight of Crystal’s smooth skin.  Suddenly, they jolted to a halt.  Alert now, they remembered the plan, removing the rest of their clothes and wrapping towels around their bodies.  The guard looking in thought nothing.  After the door had closed, Crystal grinned. “At least we don’t have to worry about our clothes now.”  Cinnamon surged forward and kissed her again, stopping to rest her forehead against the other’s shoulder. “We should at least wait,” she pointed out breathlessly, “until we start moving again.”  Crystal groaned at the warm puffs of breath against her chest.  “I don’t know if I can,” she admitted quietly.  Finally, finally after what felt like ages, they started moving as the organ music played through the night.  There wasn’t much beyond that but movement, kisses, and the joy of being girls together.  And considering Crystal was a trapeze artist, circus music was a very fitting soundtrack for their first time.


	5. Odds On Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It went off perfectly Dan. The timing towards the end was slightly rushed, but all in all it was one of our better executed plans. No real hitches or scary changes being made. I don’t get … I don’t know why I just feel so drained!” Dan and Rollin talk about the Mission post-episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in a while, but I"M BACK!!! Instead of beating myself for not making 1,000 words each chapter - I've decided to have them be ficlets. Hope you still enjoy! Pairing is Dan/Rollin.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rollin looked up from the quilt covering his lap as Dan entered the room, a half-empty glass of whiskey in his hand. Putting down his own glass on the coffee table, Rollin leaned into Dan’s side as he sat, resting his head on a broad shoulder. The team leader’s arm came around him in a warm embrace as he heard the quiet chuckle from above.

 

“This one felt exhausting, did it?”

 

Rollin nodded slightly, wondering how to explain. “It went off perfectly Dan. The timing towards the end was slightly rushed, but all in all it was one of our better executed plans. No real hitches or scary changes being made. I don’t get … I don’t know why I just feel so _drained_!”

 

Dan smiled as he leant forward to deposit his own tumbler next to Rollin’s on the table. “Maybe you were missing me,” he mused quietly as he repositioned themselves on the sofa so he was lying down, Rollin a warm weight on top. Both were covered with his quilt and his arms were around the other in seconds in a welcoming hold.

 

“Possibly,” Rollin admitted, as he nestled into Dan’s body feeling secure and content. “Cinnamon and Carlos had the whole ‘couple’ act going so I couldn’t fall back on flirting with her. And Willy and Barney are headed for a ‘oh we want to be more than friends’ crash at anytime. They have all the ingredients to be a great couple, even if they don’t realize it yet. I just felt …. lonely, I guess.”

 

Dan smiled ruefully, as he planted a small kiss into Rollin’s hair. Man of a thousand faces and a Master of Disguise, Rollin was endearingly human about his emotions when he wasn’t acting. When it was just Rollin (and they were still discovering who that was, amid his many personas) and Dan, two men who wanted companionship and affection. “Well, I’m here now,” he continued to Rollin. “Guess I should just keep coming along on these missions, huh? Make sure you’re not alone.”

 

Rollin murmured back a sleepy affirmative and as his weight suddenly grew heavier, Dan realized he’d drifted off to sleep. He closed his own eyes, indulging his senses on the man in his arms. On his friend.


	6. Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willy takes care of Barney post-episode. Realizations are made about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a great episode for h/c! It's come to my attention that even though Willy's 'poster' says Willie Armitage, he's known as Willy. So from now on, he's going by the spelling of Willy. Pairing is Willy/Barney with reference to Dan/Cinnamon/Rollin.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“it hurts Willy … hurts so much …” came the pained murmurs of the young black man lying on the bed in one of the ship’s top suites. Willy, who was even now coming up to the edge of the bed, looked at his friend sympathetically. “I know Barney,” he said gently. Assisting his comrade to sit up slightly, he helped Barney take the pain medicine for his wounded shoulder, followed by emptying the small cup of water. Setting the now empty cup down, he arranged himself against the bedspread, Barney’s back resting against his solid chest (mostly on the right side). Pulling the blanket up over the two of them, Willy clasped Barney around the torso and waist protectively. Barney’s head rested against his shoulder as they waited for the medicine to kick in.

 

As Willy lay there, he felt a surge of affection for the younger man in his chest and bit his lip slightly. They all knew this case would be a bit rushed considering when the elections were being held, but still … the mission had been hard on them all. Most evident was the unexpected and worrying event of Barney being shot. However, Cinnamon had endured an emotional trial as well. Her face had been weary and eyes hollow when she arrived at the boat. Willy had only noticed this as he had been fetching the medicine, but he didn’t like his friends looking that way. Luckily, Dan and Rollin had immediately realized something had happened and last Willy had seen, were guiding Cinnamon to an empty suite. Probably to comfort her and help her come to terms with whatever had upset her so much. The three of them were a nice triangle, balancing each other in their unconventional relationship. Willy and Barney, meanwhile, were best friends.

 

His hands started to unconsciously rub soothingly across Barney’s stomach. Realizing Barney was shot had been scary and as Barney’s pain increased (not to mention his fainting) it had turned terrifying. The worst parts (besides the obvious ones of increased complications and risk of exposure) had been worrying about hurting Barney when he was moving the stretcher and feeling helpless. He had been nervous about asking Barney to share an apartment with him, but then they were just very good friends. Once they’d started sharing an apartment, they had become best friends. And Willy had been stunned to realize how much Barney had kept to himself. Barney had allowed himself to be more vulnerable and to seek Willy’s comfort and Willy found that – addictive. His feelings of friendship had gradually morphed into ones of love. Willy had found that he wanted to keep Barney safe and happy. He felt extremely protective of the young adult, and though Barney teased him about his mother-hen qualities, he always accepted Willy’s care eagerly, needing it. It had hurt Willy when Barney kept brushing him off during the case. He wanted more. More holding, more caring, more _loving_. He wanted Barney to trust him with his desire, his body and his heart.

 

Looking down at Barney, he realized that the medicine must be kicking in, as small whimpers no longer filled the air. As he thought this, he felt the warm breath from Barney’s exhale of pain-free relief ghost over his throat. Heavy-lidded dark eyes stared back up at him, his head a heavy, hot weight. Smiling fondly, he intercrossed his hand with one of Barney’s and spoke quietly.

 

“You’re feeling better then? The pain’s leaving you, it looks like.”

 

Barney nodded slightly in reply, although it was half affirmation and half snuggling into Willy. As Willy watched, the other man blinked slowly and then kept blinking, his eyes closing steadily. With an obvious effort he opened them again and smiled up at Willy sleepily. “thanks Will,” Barney murmured softly. “you alw’ys …. take such good c’re of me …. I wish … alw’ys …” his voice was trailing off as his sleep-warm body tried to get him to rest. However, Willy understood (with a sudden light in his heart) what Barney meant.

 

Bestowing a tender kiss in the curly black hair, he caught the other’s drugged gaze and spoke intently. “Always, Barney. I’ll always take care of you. I want … I want to be with you. I love you; you are mine, you get that? Mine to cherish, to protect, to care for – to love.”

 

A brilliant, if slightly dopey, smile greeted these words. “pr’m’se? with .. a.. k’ss?” was the barely audible question. Willy smiled and tilting his head, brushed a chaste kiss across the other’s mouth. “Promise,” he responded. “Now sleep Barney – I’m here. I’ve got you. Sleep.” He watched as the barely-open eyes closed and his boy dropped off into a healing slumber, his lips slightly parted. When Barney was awake and feeling better, they would talk about the practicalities and details. Willy felt instinctively that they should take the sexual aspect of their new relationship slowly, but at the very least they could start sleeping in the same bed and (finally!) be able to kiss each other. _However they worked it out, it would be worth it_ , Willy thought affectionately. As long as he was able to be with Barney, everything would end up fine.


End file.
